Nothing Is Normal With These Two
by MyOwnName
Summary: The Doctor accidentally pops into 21st century London. More specifically, 221B Baker Street. Oh and there's Sherlock's curiosity with a blue box that can travel through time and space. But who isn't! PWP First Sherlock and Doctor Who story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Like I said, it's a sorta PWP. I'm just trying to get the hang of writing. **

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not anything to do with Doctor Who or Sherlock. Those belong to the respected people, who I am oh so jealous of because they can meet- Oh let's get on with this story.**

* * *

_Nothing is Normal with These Two_

_**The Personal Blog of Dr. John H. Watson**_

About me: I am an experienced medical doctor recently returned from Afghanistan.

**NEWEST POSTS: **

**The Mad Man and Consulting Detective With A Blue Box**

(Uploaded: 20th of June)

Views: 1011 (Comments: 10)

My name is John Watson, and as I have already told you, nothing interesting ever happens to me.

Today was a normal day like usual. Well actually it was unusual considering it was usual. All I did was go into the kitchen for a cup of tea, when I heard an indescribable noise. If I had tp describe it though, it would be like a _vwhoosh vwhoosh_ sound. I just ignored it though. After all, I was the flat mate of Sherlock Holmes. So I made my tea; waited for it to brew and such, and when I came back, 'Oh look. A blue police box just showed up from the middle of _NO WHERE_ and is now in the middle of our living room. Just sitting there. I hope itdidn't break the coffee table.

"Sherlock." I said cautiously.

"Yes?" Sherlock replied, obviously having his attention fixed elsewhere.

"There is a… blue… box in our LIVING ROOM."

"Now, now, John, no need to state out the obvious." Sherlock said as he jumped up from the couch.

"What did you do now?" I asked. He looked a little hurt.

"I didn't do anything, John. It just showed up."

"Right. Just like the-"

"THAT WAS AN ACCIDENT." Sherlock bellowed. "Anyway," he continued, "Isn't it intriguing?" Sherlock studied it for a few seconds, the just stood up.

"So?" I ask. "What is it?"

"Hmm, well, it looks like a traveling machine from long ago. Yes." Sherlock nodded, reassuring himself. I stared dumbfounded. "And- And how did you figure that out?" I ask. He just rolled his eyes, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I expected more from you, John. But if I must." Before Sherlock could say anything though he got interrupted by the door opening, luckily not in anyone's face, and out stepped a young man in a trench coat, converse, and oh god, his clothing sense was awful! Then out came a women with blond hair. Odd pair, and that's saying something coming from me.

The mysterious man sniffed in the air. "Ah." He exclaimed. "Rose! 2013. London."

The girl groaned. "Not London _again_. Nothing good ever happens when _you're_ here!"

"Hey!" He said. He looked around until he made eye contact with us.

"Oh." He said. "Hello! I'm the Doctor. Just the Doctor. Nothing else. And this is my companion, Rose Tyler."

The girl, named Rose, pouted. "I can introduce myself, thank you very much."

"So," The Doctor said, "Who are you?"

I paused for a moment. This guy was definitely suspicious. Sherlock was the first to speak. "I'm Sherlock Holmes."

They both stare at us. Then they move away from us and turn their backs.

'Doctor, why?" Rose whispers

"I don't know. They're supposed to be in the eighteenth century." He paused. "But isn't this _exciting_? I've always wanted to meet Sherlock Holmes in person. Never got around to meeting him though."

'You know," Sherlock started, "We can still hear you." They spun around and the Doctor scratched the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yes of course." Sherlock and the Doctor shook hands.

"Oh how much I have wanted to meet you." The Doctor said enthusiastically while still shaking Sherlock's hand. "I'm a big fan, really. Always has been. Well not always. I must admit though, I do like Agatha Christie more. Oh but never mind that! Sherlock Holmes! In person!" By then Sherlock had already let go of the Doctor's hand and sat on the couch. He muttered an audible "Agatha Christie?" I roll my eyes. "Sherlock, she's a famous author of detective books. Bloody brilliant books too." The the attention was shifted toward me.

"You must be John Watson!" The Doctor said. "A pleasure."

"Thanks?" I say back.

"Now then! What has Sherlock Holmes been doing?" The Doctor looked at the coffee table, still thankfully intact, and grabbed a hat.

"Sherlock Holmes." He muttered. "I love the hat!" Sherlock just grunted.

"Who are you and how did you get into 221B?"

The Doctor smiles. "Well, I'm sure the famous Sherlock Holmes can explain that to us."

Everyone looks at Sherlock. He then smiles too. "It would be my pleasure, Doctor."

.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Now that everyone was comfortable, with a cup of tea sitting down, because god forbid we don't want our guests to be comfortable, Sherlock continued.

"First is his box." Sherlock said.

"What about it?" I ask as the Doctor just smiled.

"I can tell that it is a time machine. More than that, a space and time machine. How did I figure that out, you might ask John. Simple. Looking at it you can tell. Actually, no, your lot wouldn't be able to, John."

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Sherlock raised an eyebrow. "What can you observe then, John?" When I stayed silent I could almost hear him say exactly. I gritted my teeth as he continued.

"The most obvious is the design, dirt, and wood. Well, not really wood. The design is a police box. Of course we had those in the sixties." Sherlock paused, waiting to see if anyone would probably deny anything. When it stayed silent he continued. "And of course the 'wood'. It's not actually wood. Before you can differ John let me explain. The material the box is made out of is very realistic to wood, but I can tell it's not exactly. It's more metal. Technologic metal. I'm presuming it was suppose to camouflage, doesn't look like that function works."

"So what about those two?" I asked. I knew better then to ask 'stupid' questions about Sherlock's last deduction.

"Yes. Both of them are always running. Running from what, I don't know. But the Doctor has been running more than anyone here combined. He has lived a long time. He may not look like it, but you can tell in his eyes. Well, that and his horrible fashion sense. No one wears a pin-striped suit with converse. Well, it is better than a bowtie; and a fez for that matter."

The Doctor nods at Rose and says "It's true. Well, about the fez. I happen to like what I'm wearing right now." Rose rolls his eyes and chuckles a bit.

"Go on. What about me?" Rose asks Sherlock.

Sherlock nods. "Although the Doctor is from centuries back, eight, if I had to etimate, I would say that you are from the 21st century based on your clothes. You are around 19 and judging from your perfume you are trying to impress someone. You both have traveled for awhile but you Rose, haven't, in present time, aged much."

"Brilliant!" The Doctor exclaims, jumping from his sitting position on the couch. "As expected of Sherlock Holmes! Right, Rose?'"

'Y-yeah." Rose replies, clearly flustered about something.

**(It was brilliant. Really. His deductions seemed to be correct if I were to judge from both of the guests' reactions.)**

"Doctor." Sherlock says. The Doctor looks at Sherlock. "Yes?"

"Can I go on a trip with you?" He asks. The Doctor pauses. "Why?"

"Although I'm not interested at the space part, but the science of the time traveling is very intriguing."

**(The science of it must have been ****_very_**** intriguing, because Sherlock knows ****_nothing_****, not that he cares, about space and our solar system.)**

"Er, I guess, but only a quick trip. Don't want to ruin the fabric of time because of you guys."

Sherlock smiles, jumps up, and follows the Doctor and Rose into the mysterious blue box.

I stare dumb-founded at what just happened. My teacup is halfway to my lips and my mouth is agape.

"What are you waiting for, John?" Sherlock asks. I place my cuppa down and also stand up. 'Might as well get ready to expect the unexpected.' I mutter to myself.

* * *

**A/N: I feel the deductions were horrible (and probably my grammar and writing ;) )Will try to improve. Also, if you look up John Watson's blog there is this "one" made and it looks quite accurate. XD So I sorta took up the set-up. I OWN NOTHING. **


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Again, not satisfied. XD** **Thanks to the people (unless you're a thing) that liked, commented (ONE) or followed this story. This goes out to everyone! ... Who is reading this. **

**DISCLAIMER: I guess they love to make us cry huh? Owning stuff, then BOOM, because if we don't ****_already_**** know (and they don't, apparently) "Put a disclaimer." I don't own anything, except my love for these shows. LET ME LOVE YOOUU. And a banana. I always have a banana. "But what about that-" Always. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"Astounding." Sherlock muttered as he walked into the box. (The response wasn't exactly what the Doctor was hoping for. He liked "It's bigger on the inside" more, or so I've learned.) When I walked in I just stood blankly out it.

"It's-it's" I saw the Doctor lean in for my description. I walk out of the blue box then back in.

"Bigger on the inside…" I finish. The Doctor smiles. "Yes, John! Exactly! What do you think, Sherlock?" The Doctor asks as he takes off his trench coat and hangs it up.

Sherlock pops his head from a room he wondered into. 'There's a swimming pool." Was Sherlock's response. He looked excited though. Like a kid in a candy store, or at least that's how the metaphor goes.

"Oi!" Rose said. "You didn't tell me you had a swimming pool in here!"

"Of course!" The Doctor exclaimes. "Why wouldn't we- Oh never . So, Sherlock and John!" The Doctor calls out.

"Yes?" Sherlock replies as I just turn my head to look at him.

"This is the TARDIS. It stands for Time And Relative Dimension InSpace. We can take you anyway in the galaxy at any point in time." The Doctor says.

I nod mutely. Right. TARDIS. Cool. Amazing. /Bloody/ amazing!

"Why is it called a TARDIS?" Sherlock asks.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor asks.

"I mean," Sherlock continues, "It's an acronym so why is the 'and' and 'in' part of the acronym?"

"Because it's cool! I'm not going to say TRDS. That doesn't sound cool!" The Doctor says.

"Alright." Rose pipes in. "Look, Mr. Sherlo- I mean Einstein, it's probably a bad idea to question a Time Lord." Sherlock only grumbles an "alright" as the Doctor claps his hands.

"Like I was saying, We can take you anywhere. Do you have anything specific in mind?" The Doctor asks.

"No, not in particular." Sherlock replies.

"Be careful, mate." Rose says. "Where the Doctor goes there's always bound to be trouble and adventure. Be ready to run and hide." Rose says with a bit of a chuckle, as if it was an inside joke.

"That probably won't be a problem." I say. **(And I see Sherlock is back off god knows where exploring.)**

"Why?" Rose asks.

"Because of Sherlock, I'm always put in difficult situations. _DID YOU KNOW_ I had a bomb-"

"NOW NOW John." Sherlock says, back in the main room. "You decide to come with me." Before I could make a probably not so witty retort the machine shook, making us almost lose our balance, and by us I mean Sherlock and me. We look at the Doctor who was running around the main consul. Rose pipes in "You get used to that after awhile. Don't worry, everything's safe. Well, if you know what I mean." I nod. "Okay."

"Doctor." Sherlock says. He then looks at me. 'Sorry, not you John."

"Yes, Sherlock?" The Doctor replies.

'If a present-you knew what was going to happen to themselves in the future, what would happen if the present-you tries to prevent it?" Sherlock asks.

The Doctor grimaces. 'Well, that's very dangerous and I wouldn't recommend doing it."

"Then speak hypothetically." Sherlock states.

"Hypothetically speaking, if one was to learn about their future and try to stop the events it would just lead up to the certain event in the end. Most likely, the attempt at trying to prevent something is what causes the event."

"Hypothetically speaking, what would happen if someone were to try to go back to an event that already happened and try to stop it?" Sherlock asks.

"That would cause a paradox that does anything in its power to make sure that the event happened." The Doctor says. "Enough of this chit-chat though. It looks like we're here!"

Rose, Sherlock, and I look at the door expectantly.

"Well what are you waiting for? Come on!" The Doctor exclaims as he runs from the main consul to put on his trench coat. He then opens the door and walks out, with everyone else following after.


End file.
